Red and Black : the love story
by Trestana
Summary: Juste une petite série de one-shots écrits pour le plaisir. Fluffy, funny, silly, lovey-dovey! Tous les droits reviennent à J.K. Rowling, parce que c'est elle la vraie génie...
1. Pink Letters

"Remuuuuuuus...

- Quoi?

- J'ai besoin de tes neurônes.

- Ah oui, vraiment? Eh bien tu as intérêt à les solliciter pour quelque chose de plus important que mes études, ce coup-ci! Pas comme les dix-huit dernières fois que tu m'as interrompu...

- Bien sûr, que c'est important, puisqu'il s'agit de l'amour de ma vie!

- Et c'est reparti.

- Lunard, mon ami chéri et adoré, je dois sans doutes être désespéré pour te demander ça, mais est-ce que tu aurais une idée de la façon dont je pourrais draguer Evans?

- Ferme-la, James, j'essaie d'étudier.

- Aller, quoi! Je sais qu'au niveau savoir-faire avec les filles, tu en es au point mort, mais il n'y a pas un truc ou deux sur comment séduire les filles dans la pile de bouquins au pied de ton lit?

- Non, puisque comme tu le dis si bien, j'en suis au point mort.

- Juste un truc... Juste un!

- Va harceler Patmol.

- Il est en retenue.

- Attends qu'il revienne.

- Il m'en faut un maintenant.

- Alors va harceler Queudver.

- J'ai dit que j'étais désespéré, pas suicidaire.

- Ecoute, je n'en sais rien, moi! Ecris-lui un poème, chante-lui une chanson, apprends à jouer du piano, offre-lui des fleurs, fais quelque chose de mature et responsable quand elle est à côté de toi, signe un traité de paix avec Servilus et deviens son meilleur ami...

- Ca, c'est une idée de génie! Lunard, je t'adore!

- Oh non... James, reviens! J'ai dit ça pour rire...

_** Une heure et demie plus tard...**_

"Patmol, il faut que tu m'aides!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je... J'ai dit à Cornedrue que pour attirer l'attention de Lily, il devrait devenir le meilleur ami de Servilus...

- Il n'a quand même pas gobé ça?!

- Ben... Il est parti il y a plus d'une heure et il n'est jamais revenu...

- C'est pas vrai! Je pars à sa recherche.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Je te préviens, Lupin, que si on retrouve James main dans la main avec Servilus, je te tue!"

Le lendemain matin, les élèves les plus matinaux s'arrêtèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle pour contempler une immense inscription peinte en rose bonbon sur lesdites portes :

"Lovely,

Ideal,

Loyal,

You are...

Evans Forever! 3

Signé : J.P."

Quelque part dans la foule de plus en plus compacte, un élève aux longs cheveux noirs et aux traits hautains éclata d'un rire semblable à un aboiement, tandis qu'un autre, plus petit et effacé, et aux cheveux plus clairs, se frappait le front dans un geste d'exaspération intense. Un troisième aux cheveux noirs et emmêlés, grand et fin, souriait de son chef d'oeuvre tout en cachant le bout de ses doigts dans les poches de son peignoir.

Intriguée par la foule, le professeur McGonagall traversa le couloir du rez-de-chaussée dans un concert de claquements secs de talons hauts.

"Que se passe-t-il?" demanda-t-elle. Pour toute réponse, un minuscule Serdaigle pointa du doigt les lettres roses. Elle écarta vivement quelques élèves qui se trouvaient devant elle, lut l'inscription, poussa un soupir agacé et cria : "Potter! Ici, tout de suite, devant moi!"

Le garçon à la silhouette élancée et à la tignasse ébouriffée s'approcha en bâillant un peu trop ouvertement.

"'Jour, M'dame.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! C'est une nouvelle manie, d'écrire sur les portes?

- Franchement, Professeur, je n'ai aucune i-

- Vous avez signé avec vos initiales, pauvre crétin!"

Les bons élèves poussèrent des cris scandalisés, les Serpentard eurent un sourire mauvais, quelques jeunes filles pouffèrent en rougissant et les plus braves s'esclaffèrent avant de se faire froidement toiser par l'imposante directrice de Griffondor.

"Bah! Ca doit être Johnathan Prat qui a fait le coup.

- Malheureusement pour vous, l'école ne compte aucun Johnathan Prat à l'heure actuelle. Montrez-moi vos mains.

- Quoi?

- Vos mains, Potter."

A contrecoeur, le jeune fautif sortit les mains de ses poches. Il croisa le regard haineux de Lily Evans et lui fit un grand signe, avant de tendre ses doigts entièrement rose bonbon sous le nez du professeur. Elle les lui saisit, les inspecta, puis les lui rendit.

"Eh bien, monsieur Potter, voilà qui nous fera une semaine de retenue. Vous passerez la soirée à récurer ces portes à la main, et vous ne rejoindrez votre lit que lorsqu'elles luiseront! Et tant qu'on y est, restez donc ici durant le petit-déjeûner, histoire que l'on sache bien que ceci est votre... oeuvre."

Elle écarta James d'un geste magistral, poussa les lourdes portes de chêne et laissa passer les élèves. Lily pénétra dans la Grande Salle, le nez relevé, les yeux clos mais les joues légèrement rosées. Elle marmonna une insulte à l'adresse de James et courut s'assoir. Le professeur Dumbledore, qui fermait la marche des élèves affamés, lança au jeune soupirant un sourire énigmatique et pétillant. Au moins, se dit James, il ne lui en voulait pas trop de gribouiller sur les portes de son château...

Le lendemain matin, un cri d'exaspération réveilla tout Poudlard à 7h25 précise. Le professeur McGonagall venait en effet de constater les résultats du "travail de récupération du matériel vandalisé" que James Potter avait dû faire la veille. Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient recouvertes des mêmes lettres rose bonbon ET d'une épaisse couche de vernis!


	2. Happy Valentine's Day !

Après une nuit de sommeil agité, Lily se dirigeait à pas lourds vers la Grande Salle pour aller prendre une bonne tasse de thé. Elle se laissa tomber à côté d'Alice, l'esprit encore embrumé, attrapa une théière et se servit un grand bol de thé à la camomille. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle émergea du bol pour se resservir qu'elle comprit quel jour on était.

En effet, les Maraudeurs venaient d'entrer d'un pas de conquérents dans la salle. Tous les quatre portaient une large robe de sorcier rose fuschia. Sur le dos de celle de James, on pouvait y lire : "I love Evans!", sur celle de Sirius : "I love Myself!", sur celle de Remus - qui, soit dit en passant, ne semblait pas enchanté de ce qu'il portait - : "I love Chocolate...", et sur celle de Peter, qui souriait fièrement : "I love marauder!". Ils se pavanaient dans toute la salle, trois d'entre eux portant un panier rempli de coeurs roses en papier qu'ils lançaient sur les élèves et les professeurs, en criant : "Joyeuse Saint-Valentin! Ce soir, tournée de câlins gratuits dans la salle commune de Griffondor à 20h! Soyez nombreux!"

Lily replongea dans son bol en priant pour que Potter n'en profite pas pour lui lancer une de ses répliques mortellement embarrassantes. Ce dernier ne semblait cependant pas disposé à lui faire plaisir. Elle le voyait déjà arriver vers elle avec un grand sourire. Bien décidée à ne pas lui donner une raison de les ridiculiser tous les deux, elle attrapa un toast, engouffra dans sa bouche l'entièreté des oeufs sur le plat que contenait son assiette, et courut presque hors de la salle. En sortant dans le couloir, elle manqua de peu d'écraser deux petites Poufsouffles - nom d'une gargouille, il les faisait de plus en plus petits! - et fit un dérapage contrôlé pour les éviter.

Elle arriva devant la classe d'Histoire de la Magie avec une demi-heure d'avance, maudissant Potter et son béguin pour elle. En attendant que le temps passe, elle s'assit contre le mur froid du couloir et sortit un livre de son sac.

"Bien le bonjour, miss Lily!"

Lily releva la tête pour saluer le professeur Slughorn, mais ses mots se perdirent au fond de sa gorge et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Le vieux professeur de Potions lui souriait, attendant patiemment qu'elle lui rende son bonjour, ce qu'elle fit avec un moment d'hésitation.

"Euh... B-bonjour, Professeur. Jolie coiffure...

- Eh bien, merci Lily, mais c'est ma coiffure de tous les jours, vous savez.

- Ah bon... Je trouvais que vous étiez un peu plus... fantaisiste, disons.

- Je vais prendre cela pour un compliment. N'oubliez pas de venir me voir samedi prochain, pour la réunion du club! J'ai invité une personne qui vous plaira beaucoup, j'en suis sûr!"

Il s'éloigna en chantonnant. Lily le regarda descendre les escaliers et disparaître dans une classe. Elle n'en revenait pas! Certes, ce n'était pas un secret que le professeur Slughorn était un peu... spécial, disons, mais ça... _ça_! C'était du niveau de Potter!

Elle tenta de se replonger dans sa lecture, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Le mince duvet rose sur la tête de Slughorn lui revenait toujours devant les yeux et elle se trouvait prise de fou rire pendant plusieurs minutes.

"Tu tiens ton livre à l'envers."

Lily poussa un petit cri de surprise et se remit sur ses pieds. Potter la regardait épousseter sa robe, un sourire en coin.

"Tu semblais beaucoup t'amuser toute seule.

- Malheureusement ce n'est plus le cas depuis que tu es arrivé.

- Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi dès le matin?

- Parce que tu m'énerves dès le matin, voilà pourquoi."

Les autres élèves commencèrent à arriver et Lily en profita pour s'assoir à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire juste devant le pupitre du professeur. Au moins, Potter ne viendrait pas l'ennuyer ici. Lorsque Marlène prit place juste à côté d'elle, Lily se pencha vers elle.

"Dis, tu as vu le professeur Slughorn ce matin?

- Euh oui, il était au petit-déjeûner, ce matin. Pourquoi? Tu lui veux quelque chose?

- Tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre?

- Comme quoi?

- Des cheveux roses, un 'I' sur le front... Ca ne te dit rien?

- Bien sûr que non! Qui se baladerait en public avec des cheveux roses? A part ces Moldus bizarres que j'ai croisés l'autre jour dans Manchester...

- Mais... Enfin, je l'ai vu!

- Non, tu l'as rêvé, ma pauvre Lily.

- Silence dans la classe!"

Les deux jeunes filles baissèrent le nez sur leur parchemin encore vierge, et Lily s'appliqua à prendre des notes les plus complètes possibles. Mais deux minutes plus tard, Marlène l'interrompit.

"Un mot pour toi."

Lily le fourra dans sa trousse et se concentra à nouveau sur la guerre des géants de 1486.

"Psst! Evans!"

Elle se retourna à contrecoeur vers Ewan Montgomery, son voisin de derrière, qui lui tendit un petit papier rose soigneusement plié. Lily le lui arracha des mains et le fourra avec l'autre dans sa trousse, dans un geste de mauvaise humeur.

"Et encore cinq pour toi, dit Marlène dix minutes plus tard, en laissant tomber cinq papiers identiques aux deux premiers. Ca, c'est signé Potter, si tu veux mon avis."

Durant toute l'heure de cours, Lily se fit bombarder de papiers roses que lui passaient tous les élèves qui l'entouraient. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne releva même plus la tête et Marlène se chargea de les ranger elle-même dans la trousse beige de Lily déjà pleine à craquer.

"Je suis déjà épuisée...

- Il faut dire que tu es cinglée de prendre des notes pendant ce cours...

- Mais si je ne le fais pas, qui d'autre le fera? On a quoi en deuxième heure?

- Botanique.

- Chouette! Ca va me détendre."

Elles descendirent dans la serre glaciale à cette époque de l'année, enfilèrent leur tablier et leurs gants en peau de dragon, et attendirent l'arrivée du professeur Chourave. De grosses souches aux branches noueuses étaient placées devant plusieurs élèves, ainsi que des lunettes de protection.

"Bonjour à tous! Je sais qu'il...

- OUAH!

- Que se passe-t-il, miss Evans?

- Oh... euh... non, rien, je... Désolée, marmonna Lily, rouge de confusion.

- Bon! Comme je le disais, je sais qu'il est un peu tôt pour s'attaquer à ces plantes, mais comme vous êtes une classe avancée, je pense que c'est une bonne idée de vous donner un avant-goût de ce qui vous attend pour vos ASPIC, histoire de vous y préparer. Il y a un plant de Snargalouf pour trois, ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes de protection pour chacun d'entre vous..."

Lily avait beaucoup de mal à suivre les consignes que donnait le professeur, tant elle était troublée par les cheveux violets qui dépassaient du vieux chapeau racommodé de cette dernière, et par le 'L' mauve gravé sur son front. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas chez les professeurs. Elle se retourna vers les autres élèves, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient rien trouver d'anormal.

Marlène et Alice donnèrent un coup de coude à la pauvre Lily éberluée pour la ramener à la réalité.

"Lily! Enfile tes lunettes, on doit commencer."

Lily ajusta maladroitement ses lunettes sur son nez et arracha son regard des cheveux du professeur Chourave, avant de plonger vers la plante qui s'était mise à fouetter l'air pour protéger ses chères gousses.

Après un quart d'heure de travail acharné, quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule. Elle s'éloigna un peu de la plante meurtrière et retira ses lunettes pleines de buée pour apercevoir qui encore la dérangeait pendant son travail, et fut exaspérée de reconnaître la tignasse mal peignée de Potter. Elle retira ses gants, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lui lança un regard courroucé.

"Quoi?! Me prendre la tête avec tes petits mots ne t'a pas suffi?

- Ben, tu n'en as ouvert aucun. Et tu ne m'as même pas laissé te montrer ma superbe robe de Saint-Valentin que j'avais faite rien que pour toi. J'étais prêt à me décourager, mais ensuite j'ai trouvé ça, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te l'offre.

- Ca quoi?

- Tends ta main.

- Hors de question, dis-moi d'abord ce que tu veux me donner.

- Tends ta main, je te promets que ce n'est pas dangereux."

Lily tendit sa main avec réticence, et sentit une grosse boule moite lui tomber dans la main. Lorsque Potter retira sa main, elle découvrit avec horreur une gousse verte et gluante, tout droit sortie du ventre d'un plant de Snargalouf. Lily paniqua et la lança au visage de Potter, qui se baissa juste à temps avant de se la recevoir dans le nez.

"POTTER! Tu n'es qu'un crétin répugnant!"

A l'autre bout de la serre, Sirius Black s'écroula par terre, pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable devant la réaction de Lily et la tête de son meilleur ami.

- Mais... Elle était en forme de coeur...

- Je vais t'en donner, moi, des coeurs! Tu me compares à un plant de Snargalouf?!

- Mais non, mais...

- EVANS! POTTER! Retenue à tous les deux et vingt points de moins pour Griffondor! Et maintenant, au travail! Et vous, Black, calmez-vous un peu si vous ne voulez pas finir en retenue, vous aussi!"

Furieuse, Lily remit ses lunettes si violemment que l'élastique se cassa. Elle le répara d'un coup de baguette et se remit au travail avec une ardeur effrayante. Elle arrachait férocement toutes les gousses de son pauvre plant en imaginant que chaque gousse était la tête de Potter.

Deux heures plus tard, elle était épuisée, mais toujours en colère. Elle ruminait tellement contre Potter qu'elle remarqua à peine les cheveux bleus et le 'O' sur le front du professeur Dumbledore lorsqu'elle le croisa dans les couloirs à l'heure de la pause, et elle ne broncha pas lorsque le professeur Gobe-Planche arriva avec un toupet vert et un 'V' sur le front.

Durant le cours de métamorphose de l'après-midi - le professeur McGonagall, qui avait sans doutes été contaminée par ses collègues, donna cours avec un chignon jaune canari et un 'E' sur le front - , Potter continua à la harceler de petits mots qu'elle s'acharnait à jeter dans son sac sans y jeter un seul coup d'oeil. Elle se réjouissait d'avance de faire un immense feu de joie dans le parc avec tous les papiers que Potter lui avait donné tout au long de la journée, et si possible, mettre Potter au milieu du feu. Un rire sadique lui échappa et Alice lui jeta un regard inquiet.

"Ma pauvre Lily, tu es en train de perdre la boule..."

Elle la croyait volontiers.

Enfin, après le cours de Flitwick version punk - cheveux mi-rouge, mi-orange et un 'YOU' tatoué sur le front - Lily se dit que ses déboires étaient peut-être finis. Sa supposition était confortée par l'absence d'hallucinations bizarres concernant la couleur de cheveux des professeurs à partir de ce moment-là. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'installa confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Griffondor, une tasse de thé à la main, et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Un bruit de succion la réveilla. Un souffle chaud la chatouilla, puis quelque chose de froid se colla à la peau de son cou. Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, elle porta une main à l'endroit froid de son cou et toucha quelque chose de tendre qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

James Potter, encore et toujours. Il était penché vers elle, sa tête enfouie dans le cou de Lily. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces pour se dégager. Elle lui écrabouilla un pied, lui shoota dans un tibia, lui écrasa le nez avec sa main, donna un grand coup dans ses parties intimes, et enfin il consentit à la lâcher pour se rouler en boule sur le tapis rouge et or.

"Tu viens de tuer la moitié de notre progéniture..."

La moitié de la salle, celle qui avait les yeux rivés sur les deux jeunes gens, éclata de rire, tandis que l'autre fronça le nez en signe de dégoût.

"Non, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, espèce de malade?! Ca va pas d'agresser les gens pendant leur sommeil?

- C'était pas une agression, c'était un bisou gratuit! C'est un service spécial Evans!"

CLAC! James Potter avait à présent la marque rouge vif de la main de Lily imprégnée sur sa joue.

"Je te préviens, Potter! La prochaine fois que tu poses tes grosses lèvres dégoûtantes sur moi, je porte plainte immédiatement chez McGonagall!

- Oh ça va, si on ne peut plus rigoler...

- Ton humour, tu te le gardes! Va harceler quelqu'un d'autre, vieux pervers!"

Elle bondit hors du fauteuil et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il lui fallut une heure et un long massage de Mary pour parvenir à calmer ses nerfs à vif. Elle parla pendant des heures de la meilleure façon d'anéantir l'objet de sa fureur, sans jamais parvenir à une solution suffisamment cruelle pour être satisfaisante. Jamais personne n'avait vu la douce Lily, la tendre Lily dans un état aussi terrifiant.

Le comble fut lorsqu'à dix heures, Lily s'enferma dans la salle de bains pour se mettre en pyjama, et qu'elle aperçut une tache mauve à l'endroit exact où James Potter avait posé ses lèvres quelques heures auparavant.

Lily Evans déboula à moitié nue hors de la salle de bains et se rua dans la salle commune telle une furie qui avait perdu la boule.

"POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

Cette nuit-là, James Potter la passa suspendu par le caleçon à la lance de la statue d'Adalmund le Furieux, tout au-dessus de la tour de Serdaigle. On ne le décrocha qu'au petit matin, lorsque le concierge Argus Rusard consentit à aller chercher le professeur McGonagall, après une crise de fou rire long d'un quart-d'heure. Le vieil homme faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque tant il était heureux. Ce petit voyage au-dessus de la tour de Serdaigle permit au moins à James de comprendre qu'embrasser une fille sans son consentement n'était pas une bonne idée...

**Voilà un second chapitre que je viens de terminer...**

**Reviews are wonderful! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'adore avoir votre avis! :D**


	3. Diviner

"Evans.

- Potter.

- Debout tôt à ce que je vois.

- Perspicace dès le matin.

- Je sais. J'ai un talent de devin.

- Ah bon? Ce n'est pas ce que Baggles dit de toi en cours de Divination...

- Parce que c'est une vieille chouette sans talent et qu'elle est jalouse de moi, c'est tout.

- Voyez-vous ça? Alors que dirais-tu de me faire partager ton merveilleux don?

- Une prophétie ne se pond pas sur demande, Evans.

- Ha! Je le savais, que c'était du barat...

- Néanmoins, toutes les requêtes d'Evans sont pour moi comme un ordre divin auquel je m'empresse d'obéir. Alors je vais t'en faire une.

- Tu veux peut-être que j'aille te chercher une tasse de thé?

- Pas besoin d'une tasse de thé ou d'une boule de cristal pour ça! Et les sarcasmes, c'est superflu.

- Et c'est _toi_ qui me dis ça?

- Evans...

- D'accord, je me tais!

- Mmmmh... Ah! Le cours de Slughorn de cet après-midi consistera à distiller un philtre d'amortentia et je te parie dix gallions que ta chère amie Marie va en piquer en douce et en verser discrètement dans le verre de Sirius.

- C'est n'importe quoi comme prédiction! Déjà, je te signale que Marie aime...

- Qui donc?

- Quelqu'un d'autre. Et elle ne m'a jamais parlé de Black une seule fois depuis la première année!

- Tu verras.

- Ben voyons!"

_** Ce soir-là, à l'heure du dîner...**_

- A ta place, je ne boirais pas ça, Patmol.

- Quoi?

- McDonald a versé de l'amortentia dedans.

- Hein? McDonald, tu es sûr?

- Certain. Je l'a entendue en parler ce matin avec Prewett quand elles quittaient leur dortoire. Tu n'as qu'à sentir.

- Hé! C'est vrai que ça sent... la rose...le chien mouillé... et l'huile de moteur?

- Charmant, Patmol.

- Merci Lunard. Tiens, mais regardez qui voilà! Salut, Evans!

- Bonsoir, Lily.

- Salut Remus. Comment as-tu fait, Potter?

- C'est ça, ignore-moi...

- Ferme-la, Black! Alors, Potter?

- Laisse-moi deviner... McDonald vient de t'avouer qu'elle a volé de l'amortentia en Potions... à cause de son amour flamboyant pour ce cher Sirius ici présent!

- Eh bien..! Eh bien oui, figure-toi! Alors maintenant, explique-moi comment tu as fait, parce que je ne crois pas un mot de ton numéro de devin. C'est un Serdaigle qui t'a dit pour le cours de Slughorn, c'est ça?

- Impossible, les Serdaigles l'avaient à dix heures.

- Et les Poufsouffles aussi, je te rappelle.

- James est devin?

- Tais-toi, Queudver. Eh bien... J'ai simplement du talent. Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre? Maintenant, je vais faire une deuxième prédiction rien que pour toi, chère Evans. Je sais, je te gâte. Alors, ouvre bien tes oreilles : Avant la fin de notre septième année, tu sortiras avec moi.

- Ha! Seulement dans tes rêves, Potter! Dans tes plus beaux rêves, et peut-être aussi dans mes pires cauchemars!

- Je suis flatté que tu rêves de moi. Est-ce que c'est excitant, comme cauchemar?

- Répugnant.

- Tu verras, Evans, tu finiras pas changer d'avis! Un jour, tu te réveilleras et tu te diras : "Oh, mince! Je suis amoureuse de James Potter..."

- Va te faire voir!

- C'était sympa de te parler, Chérie! Je t'aime!

- Tu sais qu'elle finira par porter plainte à Dumbledore pour harcèlement?

- Probablement. Mais elle m'aimera, j'en suis sûr."

**Voilà un petit chapitre sympa en attendant le prochain...**

**PS : Je vous aime, reviewers! Je ne vis que pour l'avis de mes lecteurs! =p**


End file.
